


A Fractured Soul

by HeavyDaddy, Hoisans



Series: Delicious Free Samples of Floweypot Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A soul seed, Dunked on, Even more murder, Female Frisk, Good times, Grandpa Gaster, Multi, Murder, Papyrus x Flowey ships, Protective Mother, Sans not being kind, The woman's name is revealed! Dun dun dunnnnnn, Wow how much murder can I fit in one work, a WOMAN appears?!?!?!, and it's almost been a year since it's ended, darker, flowey is kind of nice, flowey is not being very kind, floweypot - Freeform, frisk gives hugs, frisk lacks basic social skills, puns, roasted demon flower, scared child, steak, there is hope, we shall see, we started writing this more than a year ago what the heck, yet darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDaddy/pseuds/HeavyDaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoisans/pseuds/Hoisans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously called "Delicious Free Samples".<br/>-AwesomeSauceGames</p><p>A fanfiction about the adventures of Flowey as he makes his way through the surface. As a lot of his friends pass, he tries to hold on to those he still has. Of course, through murder and hardship, friendship and love will endure, even for a soulless creature like him. ...Almost soulless.</p><p>(this is so bad, it was written almost 2 years ago and we had absolutely no knowledge about how a relationsip worked, i wanted to see if i could fix it up a little so i came back to it, but, uh... it’s beyond revision. nothing except a complete rewrite could save this train wreck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowey And Sans Have An Argument

Flowey sat in a flower pot on Frisk's desk. Frisk was at school and Toriel was at the store, so it was just him and...Sans. Flowey shuddered as the skeleton stared at him from across the room. Flowey had never known that someone could maintain eye contact for over an hour. It had to be a bit uncomfortable, right?  
Flowey growled at Sans. "Hey, smiley trashbag! Give me some of those chips!" He yelled. Sans just grinned and ate another chip. And another. It was driving Flowey absolutely crazy! He tried to hit Sans with some bullets, but Sans simply got up, poured the rest of the chips into his mouth and picked up the pot. "nope." He shoved Flowey under the bed. "bad flower."  
Flowey stared at sans and ate a chip left on the carpet. He used bullets to bring another one closer to him and ate it, too. Sans lifted up the pot and grinned at Flowey. Flowey snapped at the skeleton's face, but he just kept grinning. "kid, you're way out of your league." Sans said.  
Sans put the flower on the couch next to him so he could watch TV. Flowey, however, had different ideas. He saw a box of matches on the coffee table. He shot bullets at it to knock it down and slowly picked it up with his teeth. Sans grabbed the matches and put them in his pocket. "no fire." He simply said, putting Flowey farther away from anything remotely dangerous. "you're no match for me." He said as Flowey realized he had just made a pun. Flowey tried to hit sans with bullets again, but sans picked up Flowey and took him to the kitchen.  
"let's make some dinner. how about.. steak." Sans picked up the package of raw beef and put it on the stove eye. "and fries.." He grabbed a potato and put it on the other. "now we wait."  
Flowey looked from the oven to sans and back over and over. "That's not how you cook, you idiot!" Sans picked up the flower. "wanna know how to cook, flower?" He put flowey's pot on another stove eye. "i call it 'roasted demon flower'. really adds a nice flavor."  
Flowey growled at sans. "This is uncalled for!" He yelled. Sans grinned. "you're uncalled for." Sans said. Flowey tried to bite sans. "that would be a mis-steak."  
Toriel walked in with frisk and a bag of groceries. Flowey was hiding in a corner, missing several petals, and sans was asleep on the couch. Toriel grabbed sans by the hood. "You hurt the poor flower, sans!" She exclaimed. "My child! Are you okay?"  
Frisk giggled and petted Flowey. Flowey tried to bite frisk, but she moved her hand. "No, Flowey." She said. "Bad Flowey." Flowey sighed and let himself be petted. He hated the surface.


	2. Flowey goes to the grocery store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title is self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea why everyone is liking this more in half a day than my actual serious fanfic in 2 days, but I guess i'll put in a few more chapters here for now because people seem to like it more- seriously, I got 13 hits in under 20 minutes. New record there.  
> Also, my headcanon is that frisk is female and is around 6. She lacks basic social skills, but isn't mute like other people's headcanon.

Flowey growled as toriel picked up his pot. "Put me down, old goat!" He yelled, snapping at toriel and twisting around to try and hit her with bullets. Toriel sighed and covered up the pot. "Flowey, you're coming to the store with me." She stated. Flowey, infuriated, tried to wiggle the pot away from toriel, but he was already in the back seat of the car with frisk. Sighing, he leaned back against the seat. However, once the car started moving, he was jolted onto the floor. Frisk giggled and strapped flowey in. "Silly flowey." She petted flowey on the head, not really caring about what flowey had done in the past, but caring for him as if he really deserved it. He didn't, and he knew it. Flowey slumped and let frisk pet him on the head. He could make a scene in the store and have more fun.

Flowey was placed in the child seat in the cart and strapped in. He looked around and felt kind of like an excited child again. What would he have for dinner? Could he convince mom to get him some oreos? Flowey pushed all that down and knocked some tomato sauce out of toriel's hand. "NOPE!" He yelled as the can fell on the ground and opened, spewing sauce everywhere. Frisk popped him lightly on the head. "Stop! Bad!" Flowey turned around in rage. He was not a dog to be scolded! He tried to knock some sense into the child, but toriel grabbed him. "My child, stop that!" She said as she placed flowey in between the strawberries and blueberries in the cart where he couldn't hit anything.

A human child ran up to the flower. "Wow, a talking flower!" He jumped up and down, his spiky black hair bouncing up and down. Flowey hated it. "Go away, kid! I'll rip your head off and EAT IT!" Flowey said to the child, making a creepy face and showing his fangs. The child ran crying from the flower. "MOMMY THE FLOWER IS GONNA EAT ME!" He yelled and every head, human and monster, turned. The mom walked over to toriel. "Is that your flower?" She yelled. Toriel nodded. "That flower needs to be killed! It scared my baby kyle!" She hugged the small human. Frisk walked up to the human-kyle- and hugged him. Flowey snorted and threw the fruit at the others. "Everyone's gonna die! I hope it's today! I wouldn't care anyway!" He chanted. Toriel picked up the flower and frisk and walked out of the store. "Flowey! Stop making a fool of yourself!" Toriel said. "You remind me so much of asriel, and that's the only reason I let you stay with me. If you cause one more scene.." Toriel clapped her hands together. "You're going to have to find a new home."

Frisk started crying. "No, mommy! Keep flowey! Keep! Keep!" Flowey grinned. "Keep! Keep!" He chanted along. Another human child across the parking lot-it was that loud- started chanting. Toriel held her head in her hands. "Fine. Flowey, I'll give you one more chance. I'm going to drop you off with papyrus. Be nice to him, okay, my child?" Toriel said as she got up to get in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have the prompt for next chapter! Poor paps..


	3. Flowey hangs out with papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title is STILL self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding flowey/papyrus to the relationships. It's a friendship, though, so don't rage at me.  
> or maybe not.. maybe it'll be romantic later.. idk

Flowey sat on the couch. Papyrus was busy making him some spaghetti, and he was going to keep up the nice flower act until he did something annoying. He could easily pick up the remote with his teeth and he poked the buttons with his head. Soon he had turned on mew mew kissy cutie.. and the remote fell off of the couch where he couldn't get it. Oh well, he'd just have to watch it until papyrus got back. He busied himself with imagining how satisfying it would be to kill every monster and human in the world. That would be fun, he thought. He'd just have to face off with sans. Not a good idea, not at all.

Papyrus soon came back to flowey with two bowls of spaghetti. "I HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOU, FRIEND!" He said in the usual ear-bursting fashion. Flowey shrunk back from both the noise and the spaghetti. The spaghetti smelled like sans' sock multiplied by moldy cheese. He politely took a bite. (Ha, politely, what a joke) He immediately flung it away and it slammed into papyrus' skull.

"That's yucky!" He yelled. "I'd rather eat one of my own petals than that!" Flowey turned his back on papyrus.

Papyrus wailed. "MY BEST FRIEND DOESN'T LIKE MY SPAGHETTI!" He started sobbing. Flowey grabbed the bowl and smashed it into the wall. "I hate it!" He yelled. Papyrus ran away crying. Flowey laughed loudly. "Spaghetti tastes bad! It makes me sad!" Flowey chanted this over and over.

Papyrus finally left his room. "FLOWEY, WHY DON'T YOU LIKE MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI?" He asked. Flowey did a creepy face. "I don't want spaghetti. I want the souls of the innocent." Papyrus stepped back. "NO, FLOWEY! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN BE NICE! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO A SPAGHETTI RESTAURANT AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!"

Flowey was forced into a car. Papyrus kept petting him as he drove, listening to some of mettaton's music. Flowey hated it. He hated this whole day. He hated this whole world, but he really couldn't do much while he was in a pot and while smiley trashbag lived. Soon, they had arrived at the italian restaurant. Flowey was carried from the car and taken into the building. He flailed around and bit the nearest person.. Who happened to be papyrus, of course. "FLOWEY, NO BITING!" Papyrus scolded.

They sat down at a table. Flowey ate a napkin and spat it out at papyrus, who giggled and made some spitballs, launching them at the flower. Soon it was an all out spitball war between the flower and skeleton. Flowey, of course, lost because he couldn't effectively dodge. The two were escorted out of the restaurant and they got into the car.

Later, papyrus and flowey sat on the couch and watched friday the 13th. Flowey enjoyed it, but papyrus was a bawling mess. Flowey had to tuck him in and convince him that flowey was the only serial killer in the house. Soon, papyrus fell asleep and flowey fell asleep beside him in his pot. When toriel came to retrieve flowey the next morning, she was suprised to find that flowey had managed to get into the kitchen and was making spaghetti for papyrus. I guess flowey can be a good friend after all!


	4. Flowey visits the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey meets an old friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm uploading this at school because of complete 80 minute free time on our phones. As such, this is all written on my phone and will probably be terribly written. We have some surprises, some old friends and some petting up ahead.

Flowey and papyrus go to the park

Flowey growled as he was carried into the car. Just because he might enjoy being near papyrus- if he could enjoy anything- doesn't mean that he liked going to the park. Other plants reminded him of being Asriel and he hated it. Papyrus grinned at the flower. '"CMON FLOWEY, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT!" He said, jumping into the driver's seat. He had a special car since he was, of course, 6 feet and 7 inches, and wouldn't fit in a normal car. This led to lots of staring as the roof was much farther up than a normal car. Humans still distrusted papyrus because of his loud voice and tall stature, and they had accepted that Flowey was a soulless, murderous being and would probably always cause trouble wherever he went. Humans cleared the way as papyrus and Flowey headed to climb a tall rock and sit on top. "Papyrus, why are we doing this?" Flowey asked, growling at a human child that was trying to pet him.  
Papyrus looked at Flowey. "BECAUSE IT'S FUN, FLOWEY!" Papyrus said, grinning as Flowey stuck his tongue out. Papyrus made it to the rock and started climbing, Flowey strapped to him by a baby carrier. Soon, papyrus made it to the top. Flowey looked speechlessly out over the park as papyrus sat down on the edge of the rock. "It looks kinda nice up here.." Flowey said.  
Papyrus grinned. "YEAH!" He unstrapped flowey's pot from the baby carrier and put it down on the rock.  
A few minutes later, the flower and skeleton had an unexpected visitor- the child Flowey had scared at the store. The child had climbed the rock and was now sitting next to Flowey, reaching out to pet his petals. Flowey tried to pull away, but papyrus made him stay still as the child petted him. "This is a nice flower. He's not really going to hurt me like he said." The child said. "I'm Kyle!" He said, bouncing up and down. Flowey endured the petting by staring down at the passing people, wondering how he could kill them.  
Kyle's mother saw her child on top of a very tall rock with a tall skeleton and the evil flower, laughing and petting the flower. She screamed. "Kyle, get away from the monsters and get off the rock!" She yelled. Papyrus picked up Flowey, strapped him in and carried Kyle down the rock. He placed him in front of his mother. "HERE IS YOUNG KYLE!" Papyrus said.  
The mother grabbed Kyle's hand and fled from the monsters.  
Flowey grinned. "That was.. Fun."  
Papyrus gasped. "FUN? FLOWEY, THAT'S AN EMOTION!" He said. "MAYBE YOU DO HAVE A SOUL!"  
Flowey groaned. "I can't-" a small glowing pellet appeared inside him. "A soul?"  
The being watched. Never interfering, but always doomed to watch. Interesting, they thought. "What do you two think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Flowey can feel a bit of emotions. I got this idea from the blog ask frisk and company, and I guess Flowey does have kind of a soul now. I'll have to end this chapter with a bit of a..  
> Well now, that might be a spoiler for what comes next.


	5. Flowey goes to a football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our dear old friend, who seems to have a conflict with sans.

Papyrus scooped up frisk and monster kid in his arms. "CMON, KIDS!" He said loudly. "TO THE FOOTBALL GAME!"  
Flowey smiled. Since he finally had a small bit of a soul, he could enjoy the commotion a bit. He still hated sans. And frisk. He liked papyrus, though. He was fun to hang out with sometimes. Papyrus still carried Flowey around in a baby carrier, and held frisk and monster kid under each arm. They ran off to find their seats and left sans and toriel to walk together. Flowey didn't really like that his mom was dating his worst enemy, but showing any sign of it would lead to him admitting to his identity.   
"This is.. Kind of fun, actually." Flowey said. Papyrus laughed. "YEAH! FUN, FLOWEY!" He yelled, entering the stadium. Monster kid squealed with glee as he saw all of the people around. Frisk took Flowey and went to find Kyle, whose dad had agreed to take him. Monster kid followed behind while papyrus went to eat spaghetti.  
Kyle saw frisk and flowey and ran to meet them. "Flowey!" He said happily, petting him. Flowey grinned at the child. "Howdy, Kyle." He said. The petting actually felt good once he was able to tolerate it. Frisk, Kyle, Flowey and monster kid ran off to find their seats.  
The being floated along behind them, invisible to everyone.  
Sans entered the stadium. "Wow, look at all the monsters here." He said. The MKFL, or monsterkind football league, was made up of local teams. This game was the Mt. Ebbot clashers versus the frisk city pacifists.  
Suddenly- light exploded in the being's eyes as the fabric of space and time ripped, launching him at the flower.  
Flowey turned around in time to see a tall skeleton barrel into him. He grunted as he was thrown into the aisle of seats below him. His pot broke and dirt flew everywhere as the skeleton slowly got up, looking around in disbelief. "Asriel? Er.. How did I do that?"   
Kyle ran up to the skeleton. "You hurt Flowey!" He said, picking up the flower and frowning at the broken pot.  
The skeleton frowned at the child. "You can see me?" He asked as Kyle carried Flowey over to the grillby's location and asked grillby for a bowl to put Flowey in. Kyle nodded as the skeleton followed him. "What's your name?" He said, curiously staring at the skeleton.  
Sans sensed that something was wrong. He quickly told toriel he had to use the restroom and sprinted towards the general area, leaving a very shocked toriel. As he entered grillby's, he inmediately noticed Kyle, Flowey and.. Could it be? He thought, looking closer. His eye glowed as he stared at his father.  
Kyle grinned. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gaster." He said. "And.. Uh.. Are you sans?"   
Gaster whipped around and stared at his son. "S-sans?" He said quietly. "No.. This isn't real.. Not real.."   
Sans walked up to the skeleton. "You seem real enough.." He said, hostility radiating from him. "So.. Mr. Gaster. Where have ya been?"  
Gaster looked at his son. "Sans.. I didn't mean to-"  
Sans cut him off by shoving him. "You. You're not sorry. It's all your fault. She's gone." He calmly stated, clearly not going to be civil to his father.  
Kyle grabbed Flowey in his bowl and both of the skeleton's hands. "Come on, guys! Let's talk this out!"  
Flowey groaned. "Look, it's the old man. You really are an idiot. Even I was disgusted with what you did. I'm not even sure that I could be disgusted at that point."  
Frisk and monster kid, confused, followed the group as toriel wandered around aimlessly, looking for sans. Little did she know...


	6. Flowey goes to a football game: demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans.. Well, by the end, he's passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write almost all of my chapters on my phone now, so prepare to correct some stuff. Also, death and murder.

Chara looked around the stadium, humans outnumbered vastly by monsters. First, she had to find someone to kill. She needed some LOVE so she could face sans later. Her eyes locked on to toriel. Perfect. A relatively weak enemy that will give her quite a bit of LOVE. She walked up to the goat, grinning as she pulled out her knife. "Mother." She said as toriel turned around.  
Toriel couldn't believe her eyes. Her dead child was standing in front of her, grinning as though they were happy. Toriel grinned back as the wind ruffled her hair. "My child? C-Chara?"  
The goat didn't have time to react before the knife was through her chest. Dust crumbled from her wound. "My child.. Do you not love me?" She said as she crumbled to dust.

Sans tried to remove his hand from Kyle's, but was unsuccessful. He sighed and let himself be pulled along to a bench. "Be nice to each other, guys! Talk it out!" The young child said, putting Flowey down in between the 2 skeletons.   
Gaster rubbed the back of his skull. "Look, sans. I never meant for it to happen. I just wanted to help the king break the barrier.."  
Sans growled at him. "We almost died! You would kill your own sons to destroy the barrier. You disgust me." He said. Flowey looked between the two. "I hate to say it, but I'm on trashbag's side. G-man, you never be able to atone for your mistakes." The flower said, shaking out his petals. "And that's coming from someone similarly cursed."  
Frisk frowned at Flowey. "Not cursed, Flowey. I give you a chance." She searched for the right words. "Flowey is.. Nice.. Just need help." She seemed proud of her sentence and grinned at Flowey.  
Flowey half-smiled.   
Gaster held his head in his hands. "I'm such a terrible monster.." He said, sobbing. "My own sons hate me.."  
Frisk and Kyle hugged him. "It's okay, grandfather." Frisk said. "Grandfather is nice."  
Gaster shot upright. "Grandfather? Sans, is this human your child?"  
Sans grinned a bit wider and nodded. "You didn't know? I married toriel, and toriel's the kid's adoptive mother, so frisk is my kid." He said.

Chara pulled her knife out of the pile of dust. She twirled the knife and put it away. She walked away as the dust flew into the air.

Sans rubbed his skull, as some dust had settled there. He wiped it off and looked at it. "T-tori?" He said. Sans got up quickly and sprinted faster than he ever had in this timeline towards the source of the dust. Funny, he thought in the confusion. He had actually sprinted twice today.  
His thoughts stopped short when he laid eyes on the pile of dust behind the trees. "Tori? No.." He grabbed handfuls of dust. "Tori.." He sobbed, getting up. The demon was back, he had no doubt, and it was time for her to get dunked on before the rest of his family was hurt.

Papyrus saw the human walking up to his table. He put down his spaghetti and smiled at her. "HUMAN, YOU ARE SUCH A CUTE!" He said.  
Chara grinned at papyrus, pulling out her knife. However, she flew into the wall before she could stab the stupid skeleton.

Sans threw Chara to the ground. "Kid, I don't know how you got here, but it's time to die." He said, shooting a Gaster blaster at the human. Chara dodged and sans threw her against the wall. He surrounded her in Gaster blasters. "You killed tori. I won't let you kill anyone else." He said as her hp fell. Her soul began to crack, but she disappeared, leaving a infuriated, exhausted sans, a confused papyrus and an extremely confused restaurant. Sans passed out from sprinting and blasting the child.The owner of the restaurant, a very large froggit-like monster, picked sans up by the hoodie and almost literally kicked him out. Papyrus had to stop him and explain that sans only had one hp. The monster gently put him down outside, frowning.


	7. Flowey goes to the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is depressed and Flowey tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a horrible person for this chapter. Poor skele-dad.  
> Also, my friend read last chapter and said: "why, chara. Out of all monsters.. YOU KILL TORIEL *cries*"  
> Thank you for your input lol

Toriel's funeral was held 2 days later. Sans blamed himself for her death and didn't go anywhere or talk to anyone. He shut himself in his room and barely ate.  
One day, Flowey had enough of sans' behavior and had frisk take him to sans.  
Sans laid on his bed, stretched out and staring at the ceiling. He would have gotten his revenge on the human by then, but he didn't even know if Chara was alive. When frisk entered the room, he told her to go away. She wordlessly put Flowey down next to him and left.  
Flowey picked up sans by the hoodie with a vine and made him sit up. "Trashbag, stop acting like this." He said.  
Sans curled up into a ball. "Go away, weed." He mumbled. Flowey shook his head, noticing that sans' grin could barely be considered a smile.  
"Papyrus! Get in here!" Flowey yelled. The taller skeleton burst into the room. "YES, FRIEND?" He asked. Flowey told him to get frisk and invite Kyle to go swimming.  
Sans groaned. "I'm not going with you, kid." He said.

Before long, their group had arrived at the pool. Papyrus had forced sans to come and sans was asleep on papyrus' shoulder, snoring loudly. Papyrus shook him awake. "WAKE UP, SANS!" He said. Sans woke up and looked around. "No way am I going to swim, paps." Sans said slowly.  
Papyrus put him down and Flowey picked him up. "You're going to swim, trashbag." He said and he put sans on the edge of the pool. Sans got up and sat down in a chair. "Flowey, I'll swim if you swim." He said smugly.  
Flowey grinned. "That can be arranged." He said. Frisk put him into a tube. "Get into the water. Now." Frisk grabbed sans' hand and pulled him into the water. Flowey floated around nearby.  
Papyrus swam around with Kyle and grabbed flowey's float, pulling him along. Sans relaxed and floated around for a bit, his grin returning slowly, but then.. Gaster reappeared. He noticed sans and decided to approach him, unaware of what had happened to him. "Sans!" He said as he headed towards the floating skeleton. Sans looked up and fell off of the float, startled.  
Gaster reached and rescued him. "Sans, I'm really sorry for what happened! You have to believe me!" Sans' grin slowly disappeared again. "You experimented on us. You didn't care for us. All you did was disappear one day! What happened to our baby brother? We didn't get to see him because he disappeared along with you and mom!" He yelled. "My wife is dead! I would have been with her if I wasn't talking to you! You cause trouble wherever you go, and I won't lose anyone else because of you!" He yelled, seething. Everyone's head was turned towards the raging skeleton. "Leave me alone!"

Sans pushed his father away and put on his shirt. "Come on guys, we're leaving." He said. Flowey stared at sans. "Trashbag, we aren't leaving on account of your issues with your dad. Work out your problems with him, now."  
Gaster stared at his son. "I just wanted to break the barrier.. I wanted to give you two the happy ending you deserved." He said quietly. "It wasn't my fault, sans. It was no one's fault what happened." 

The memories flooded through his mind.  
Two young skeletons, grinning, ran through the streets of snowdin town.  
There were flashes of a time long ago, when everyone was happy. The two skeletons playing outside, throwing snowballs at each other. He laughed as one child tried to take a nap on the roof, where his father couldn't get him. Then he saw, in the last flashback, a human woman holding a baby- his baby. The flashbacks ceased and Gaster was shocked back into reality. Gaster started sobbing and hugged the nearest person, who happened to be sans. Sans, startled, tried to pull away, but was held tighter. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly.  
Sans sighed, seeing his father was genuinely apologizing. "I guess.. If you don't do anything.. You can stay with us." He said reluctantly.  
Papyrus looked on with interest. "SANS, WHO IS THIS MAN?" He asked. Sans shrugged. "Just our father." He said after a moment of hesitation.

Papyrus took the news surprisingly well, and had packed the group into the car and went home. He had made spaghetti for his father, which Gaster decided to skip. Sans was a bit better than before, so Flowey congratulated himself on a job well done. However, sans and Gaster had frequent arguments, which sometimes got violent, so Flowey moved in with papyrus. Frisk still lived with sans because she was the only one who could stop them... But one person wasn't happy.


	8. Papyrus and Flowey make spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus leaves Flowey to make some spaghetti by himself.. And something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. This chapter has been done for a while, but I've been putting it off because aaaaaaaa shipping and idk  
> Talking with my friend resolved my conflict and I just decided to do it..

Chara looked around. She was in a dark area. The darkness surrounded her, chilling her down to the bone. She wondered why she had teleported away from sans at the last minute. Was it determination? No, determination doesn't save you from dying, it lets you return from death. Some outside force had saved her, and she was going to find out who had. In the meanwhile, she had to get out.

Flowey sat on the counter in papyrus' house, helping him cook some spaghetti. He was good at mashing the vegetables and stirring perfectly. Undyne sometimes came over to help- well, on second thought, help wasn't the word to describe it. The spaghetti was usually terrible, but undyne made it worse. Every time Flowey tried to help her, she told him that she could cook without the help of some dorky flower. Oh well, Flowey thought as papyrus boiled some water. He noticed the pot was about to fall on papyrus and pushed it back. Then, papyrus did something he'd never done before. He walked away from the pot. "FLOWEY, MAKE THE SPAGHETTI BY YOURSELF!" Papyrus yelled to Flowey. "I HAVE TO GO MEET UNDYNE!" He ran upstairs to get his shoes on, then burst out the door.  
Flowey, startled, looked at the pot. He grabbed some noodles and broke them into the water. He opened the cabinet and got out some meat, tomatoes and chicken broth. He would have used tomato sauce, but they were out. Flowey poured the contents of the cans into a pot and stirred it. He couldn't believe that he was doing this.  
Soon the spaghetti was done and he put it on the table for when papyrus got home.  
Flowey played call of duty until papyrus got home. What a shame- he was playing with frisk online. He was one of those people you might refer to as "annoying 10 year old that plays online call of duty". For some reason, he was really good at it.  
Papyrus went over to the pot and looked inside. He gasped. "FLOWEY! WHY DID YOU PUT CHICKEN BROTH IN THE SPAGHETTI!?!"  
Flowey shrugged. "There wasn't any tomato sauce ." He said quietly. Papyrus got a spoon and ate a bit. He ate more. He would have eaten the whole pot if Flowey didn't stop him. Papyrus ran over and kissed Flowey. "THIS IS AWESOME!" He yelled. Flowey simply fell off of his gaming chair.  
"Why.. Did you.. Just kiss me.." Flowey said, twitching. Papyrus grinned. "UNDYNE SAYS THAT KISSING IS A WAY TO SHOW THAT YOU LIKE SOMEONE!" Flowey laid in shocked silence on the floor and papyrus picked him up. "COME ON, FLOWEY! LET’S EAT THE SPAGHETTI TOGETHER!”


	9. Flowey and papyrus have an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and papyrus take a walk and end up staying out the whole day. Oh well, time flies, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written mostly by Hoisans and edited by Awesomesaucegames, who also wrote a paragraph.

Floweypot Chapter 8

Flowey woke up on papyrus’ lap. He had fallen asleep during a Call Of Duty match and Papyrus was also asleep, the TV blasting sound. He yawned and woke Papyrus up. The skeleton was his only form of transportation, and he wanted to go say hi to smiley trashbag. He and Papyrus were walking to Sans’ house when Papyrus tripped and fell on the ground, crushing Flowey’s pot. 

Papyrus got up and brushed himself off. “FLOWEY? ARE YOU OKAY?” He said, looking for the flower. Flowey was trying to put a petal back into place. “OH NO! YOUR PETAL!” Papyrus exclaimed. He pulled off his scarf and cradled Flowey in it. “UM..” Papyrus looked around frantically, as if Flowey was about to die. Alphys happened to walk by and Papyrus ran over. “ALPHYS! FLOWEY IS HURT!” He yelled. Alphys flinched. “L-let me s-see him..” She said quietly. Papyrus handed Flowey over. Alphys looked over the flower. There was a bit of his pot stuck in his stem, which she gently pulled out. The petal wasn't fixable. “T-the petal will g-grow back..” She said, giving Flowey to papyrus. “M-make sure that you leave it a-alone, Flowey.” She walked away, shaking. She never wanted to see Flowey again, after what she did.

Papyrus looked worriedly at Flowey. He noticed that the flower was sniffling and gave him a hug. “COME ON, LET’S EAT SOME SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus said, holding Flowey tightly in his scarf. Flowey couldn't breathe. It was a good thing that he didn't have to, or he'd have been in trouble.

Flowey picked at his spaghetti. It suddenly seemed unappetizing as he felt the pain from his missing petal. Papyrus looked at Flowey. He picked up Flowey’s fork and put a bite of spaghetti in his mouth. “EAT YOUR SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus said, grinning.

Flowey flung a meatball at him. “After you surrender!” He yelled. They had a meatball war and Flowey won. Well, before they were banned from the restaurant. Afterward, papyrus bought Flowey a new pot. It was blue and it had a holder for his Xbox controller so that Flowey could play Call Of Duty easier. Finally, they were heading home. Flowey had almost forgotten that his petal was missing and was enjoying the cool breeze.

As they walked home, Papyrus noticed Flowey was playing around with his new pot. Flowey asked Papyrus, “How did they even get the idea to make this pot? It’s not like normal flowers can play Call Of Duty.” Papyrus responded, “WELL, THAT POT I CUSTOM ORDERED BEFORE I FELL! I WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING ON GETTING YOU A NEW POT. YOUR OLD ONE WAS BREAKING DOWN. LOOK ON THE BACK OF IT!” Flowey turned around and looked on the back of his pot. Engraved in the pot was the word, “Flowey”.  
Papyrus grinned at Flowey. “ALSO, NEXT WEEK, WE’RE GOING ON VACATION AT THE BEACH!” He said.


	10. Flowey And Papyrus Go On Vacation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SHIPPING STARTS HERE. THAT PAPYRUS/FLOWEY LABEL HAS GONE TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL (I'm so sorry Hoisans requested this why did they request it) also timeskip until the vacation  
> (I requested the vacation not the ships lol -Hoisans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely done by AwesomeSauceGames, proofread by Hoisans.

Papyrus looked over at Flowey. It seemed like he was having a good time. Ever since they had come here to relax, Flowey was a bit less angry and anxious. Well, way less anxious and angry. Thanks to their vacation together, Flowey was really relaxed, always smiling.

Papyrus was woken up by a soft voice. “Papyrus? Papyrus…” Papyrus opened his eyes, still half-asleep. “Hey, Papyrus...it’s time to wake up.” Papyrus sloppily rolled over, but then woke up completely. “OKAY FLOWEY.” Flowey smiled up at him. Do you want to have that chicken broth spaghetti for breakfast?” Papyrus looked down at him. “SURE THING, WHY NOT?” Papyrus strapped on his baby carrier and put Flowey inside. He set Flowey down on the kitchen table in their hotel room and readied the spaghetti with his portable oven. Papyrus hummed a tune as he stirred the spaghetti, Flowey waiting patiently behind. Papyrus then turned off the portable oven and gave Flowey a bowl of spaghetti. Papyrus sat near Flowey and got himself a bowl of spaghetti. While Papyrus was eating, he smiled, and Flowey was confused whether Papyrus was smiling at him, or the spaghetti. After they finished their breakfast, Flowey looked at Papyrus. “What next?”

Papyrus strolled along the shoreline of the beach, Flowey in his baby carrier. Both of them looked for and collected seashells, the ones the Flowey found he planned to decorate his pot with. Papyrus scanned the rest of the shoreline for seashells, as the bag he was holding had pretty much every seashell in it. Papyrus then started walking toward the hotel room when Flowey asked, “What are you gonna do with these seashells?” Papyrus thought for a moment and replied, “I DON’T KNOW. MAYBE YOU’LL SEE LATER.” Papyrus then continued to wink at Flowey, which he never does. Flowey ignored it, smiled, and viewed the rest of the seashore. It looks like they literally wiped the beach clean!

In the hotel room, Flowey was busy using super glue to glue the seashells on to his pot. He looked over to see what Papyrus was doing, and found that Papyrus was making jewelry from the seashells. Flowey scanned all the jewelry Papyrus made, but one caught his eye more than any other. A ring? It even had its own case and everything! Flowey reassured himself the Papyrus was going to sell the jewelry. There was no other way he could brag about these admittedly beautiful pieces. Flowey looked back at his pot and continued decorating. Was that ring what he thought it was? No, it couldn’t be. Papyrus would never do something like that. In this relationship, the first person to do that would be Flowey.

Papyrus smiled at Flowey. “Do you like the things I made with my seashells?” Flowey tried to act like himself and bluntly stated, “Well, I guess you put those seashells to good use.” Papyrus replied, “I LIKE THE DECORATIONS YOU MADE ON THE POT!” Flowey smiled a little. Papyrus looked at the time on a nearby clock. “OH DEAR...IT’S DINNERTIME! BUT WE HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO EAT…” Papyrus started to look a little sad. Flowey tried his best to cheer Papyrus up. “Hey, I heard there’s a fancy pasta restaurant...we could go there?” Papyrus looked at Flowey and grinned happily. “A FANCY PASTA RESTAURANT? WOWIE, I’VE NEVER SEEN A PASTA RESTAURANT BEFORE!!!” Papyrus set Flowey in his baby carrier and ran to the elevators, down to the hotel lobby and out of the hotel. He got into his car and drove off.

“SO...THIS IS IT?” Papyrus stopped his car in front of the restaurant. Flowey replied, “Yeah.” Papyrus looked for a place to park and parked there. Flowey looked at the restaurant and all the happy people inside. It seemed like for once Flowey could actually try good spaghetti. When they got inside, they both ordered spaghetti, sat down, and got their meals. Flowey was happily slurping down spaghetti when Papyrus said, “F-FLOWEY?” Flowey hesitantly whispered, “Yeah?” Papyrus seemed embarrassed. They looked at each other hesitantly, as if they were waiting for a response from each other. When Papyrus held out a case and opened it, Flowey knew what that seashell ring was for. Papyrus got out of his chair and kneeled. “W-WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say that I never requested the proposal so don't kill me.. But when I requested a vacation with just Flowey and papyrus, I kind of expected this.. Anyway, I was suprised by this as much as you probably were. I get to make the reaction so.. yay.   
> -hoisans


	11. Flowey And Papyrus Go On Vacation: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and Papyrus head home. Both Hoisans and AwesomeSauceGames did an even amount of paragraphs. (Sorry for this being so short)

Flowey stared at Papyrus. He was shocked, even though he had expected it since he saw the ring. He was silent for a moment. "Y-you really want to be with m-me?" He asked, voice quivering. He didn't deserve to be married. After all that he had done, he deserved to be killed. Yet...he wanted to be with someone. He didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. Papyrus nodded. The whole world seemed to stand still. "Y-yes!" Flowey exclaimed.

Papyrus seemed surprised. He didn’t even expect Flowey to say yes, but he did. Both Flowey and Papyrus were silent for a moment then realized they were in a restaurant, and everyone was watching. Then, a small child started clapping. Flowey looked over, and then the majority of the people started clapping. Flowey smiled as Papyrus fitted the ring onto one of Flowey’s leaves on his stem. As they finished their meals, Papyrus paid for the meal and tipped his waiter, putting Flowey back in the baby carrier. Flowey actually enjoyed the baby carrier with his new husband. He was excited to tell everyone when they went back.

Flowey sat happily, bouncing up and down in his baby seat in the car. The land zoomed by as Papyrus petted the head of his husband. Flowey couldn't help but wonder how Sans would take this new information. He was still depressed and protective of his brother. Would he react badly? Flowey hoped not. Still, they had an...unpleasant…history. Namely, Flowey murdering his brother in different ways. He hoped that was behind them though. Flowey tried to ignore that by looking at the passing buildings, counting how many he saw.

Papyrus walked into his house with Flowey is his baby carriage. They decided to play Call Of Duty together to pass the time. It was a surprisingly even match, with Papyrus winning quite a few games. When dinner time rolled around, Papyrus and Flowey made spaghetti together, and put chicken broth in it. After dinner, they decided to play Smash Bros. together until bedtime. For both of them, it was a surprisingly easy day.

Chara watched. She hoped to kill Papyrus, but she couldn’t as long as Sans and Flowey lived. She had to find a way to kill them first. But...how? Then, Chara had an idea.


	12. Flowey And Papyrus Spread The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and Papyrus tell everyone the big news!  
> Done evenly between Awesomesaucegames and Hoisans.

Papyrus woke up. Flowey was sitting there, softly telling him, “Hey, Papy, wake up…” Papyrus half-opened his eyes before popping out of of bed, startling Flowey, and saying, “COME ON, FLOWEY! WE MUST TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS WONDERFUL EVENT!!!” Flowey seemed a little embarrassed to be telling everyone.

Papyrus picked up Flowey and put him in his carrier. Flowey bounced around a bit as Papyrus microwaved some spaghetti. When it was done, they ate some, then left to tell everyone. First, they went to Sans’s where Sans, Gaster and Frisk lived. As they walked there, Papyrus sung Flowey a song. Soon, they arrived at Sans’s house. Papyrus stomped into the house. “SANS!!!” He yelled. The short skeleton walked down the stairs, eying Flowey suspiciously. “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” Papyrus shouted, grinning at Sans. Sans stumbled back. “you? him? married?!” He said loudly. “no. paps, that flower is bad. go plant it outside or something.” Flowey growled at Sans and Papyrus glared at Sans. “BROTHER, I WILL DO WHAT I WANT! PLUS, I DO KNOW THAT FLOWEY HAS GOOD IN HIM. I’VE SEEN IT BEFORE!”

Sans glared at Flowey. “papyrus, I won't allow this! you can't marry this flower! he's a murderer!” He said loudly. Papyrus stared at his brother. “I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME. I WILL MARRY HIM, SANS!” Papyrus said, picking up Flowey and going to Frisk’s room. Sans scowled at Papyrus and Flowey as they made their leave. As they entered Frisk’s room, Frisk ran up to them. “Married? Flowey and Papyrus?” She asked. Papyrus looked a little bit down after his brother’s judgement. “YEAH, SANS DOESN’T THINK THIS IS GOOD. HE THINKS THAT FLOWEY IS A MURDERER!” Frisk gasped. “Flowey is NOT murderer!” She said. “Sans is wrong! WRONG!” She ran downstairs to get Sans, but he was already at Grillby’s. Flowey scowled and Papyrus went to tell the others.

Papyrus ringed the doorbell on Alphys’s house. Papyrus waited for a long time before Alphys finally came to the door. When Alphys saw Flowey in the carrier, she started shaking. “Uh, h-hello, P-Papyrus…” Papyrus grinned. “FLOWEY AND I…” Alphys started shaking even more. “...ARE GETTING MARRIED!” Alphys was so shocked by this news, she passed out. Undyne came rushing down the stairs, hearing the large THUD from her falling on the ground. Undyne glared at Flowey. “What did you punks do to my wife??” Papyrus put his hands up as if he was trying to prove himself innocent. “WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! WELL, WE DID TELL HER THAT FLOWEY AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED…” Undyne’s eyes widened. Undyne was shocked, too. Undyne then, with that shocked face, slammed the door.

Chara looked at the happy married couple. Papyrus...he would give her just the right amount of LOVE needed to face Sans. Wth Papyrus heading to Grillby’s, Chara appeared behind them. “Hello."


	13. Flowey Faces Off Against Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically self-explanatory. AwesomeSauceGames did the entire chapter.

Papyrus was happily walking along the sidewalk, heading to Grillby’s. At the same time, Sans was heading out. Sans noticed Chara behind Papyrus. It was only a matter of time before...Chara slashed. Blood and dust scattered everywhere. In the way of Papyrus was Sans, a giant slash wound in his skull. “S-SANS?” Papyrus started to cry. “P-Papy...get away...from this...demon.” Sans turned to dust. Papyrus held Sans’s dust in his arms, tears flowing down from his eyes like a waterfall. “S-SANS…” Papyrus continued to cry. For once Flowey actually felt...emotions. He cried too. He had actually cared for the trashbag, no matter how terrible their rivalry got. With them both vulnerable, Chara prepared to stab Papyrus and Flowey, and end this once and for all.

But Flowey had to avenge Sans’s death. Flowey did his evil grin up at Chara. “Hee hee hee...YOU IDIOT. YOU KILLED SANS.” Flowey’s evil face started to melt. Then, Chara was surrounded by a sphere of bullets. 2 spheres. 5 spheres. Flowey was filled with determination. For as long as he lived, he would not let another one of his friends die. That pellet of a soul was regaining its form. In the midst of the battle, something floated out of the dust. A SOUL. It was the SOUL of Sans. How did it not die? Oh well, Chara thought. She could absorb it and become godlike. Chara was about to grab the SOUL when it fused with Flowey’s pellet SOUL. For the first time in years, Flowey actually had a SOUL. Even more than a SOUL, though. Flowey could actually feel his arms and legs! Then, Flowey stepped over to Chara. “Howdy. It’s me, your best friend.” Chara frowned. Chara ran over and stabbed Asriel. It had no effect. Asriel took the knife handle and pulled it out of his body, turning the knife to dust. “This is what you get, you murderer.” Chara shook at the sight of Asriel’s unimaginable power. Asriel readied bullets, bombs, shurikens, flies, bones, and Gaster Blasters.

“Grandpa Gaster, Grillby lunch!” Gaster smiled at Frisk’s statement. “Okay, we can go to Grillby’s.” Gaster and Frisk started to walk to Grillby’s when they saw the scene. A pile of dust, a crying Papyrus in the corner, and an Asriel with Sans’s hoodie. Gaster and Frisk watched as Papyrus continued to cry, Asriel attacking Chara in every form possible, Chara just taking each blow with her infinite HP...but the pile of dust caught Gaster’s eye most. Gaster ran over to Papyrus. “W-whose dust is this?” Papyrus sobbed, ‘SANS’S.” Gaster looked up at Chara. He had to fight with Asriel. He had to see this thing die after what it did to his son. Gaster looked up with determination. Rage flowing throughout his body. Gaster prepared every attack he could and fired. Each blow knocked out a small portion of Chara’s HP. Not a lot, but a considerable portion. Asriel looked over at Gaster. “G-Gaster?” Gaster looked over, as if silently telling Asriel that Gaster’s on his side. Frisk watched this all play out, hoping everyone could talk it out. But this was Chara. Frisk knew she couldn’t just ACT with Chara. She had to FIGHT Chara. Chara was a demon and deserved to die. Chara looked over at Frisk and got another knife. “Hi, old friend. Fancy meeting you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.


	14. The Pacifist's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara continues to fight Asriel and Gaster!  
> also rip soriel

Frisk stared at Chara. “You… killed… sans?” She said slowly. The wind blew through the grass as the two faced each other. Asriel and Gaster ran to her side as Chara began to grin. “I killed that worthless comedian. He was nothing. Now, you three.. You will actually present a challenge. I'll kill all of you. Starting with.. him.” Papyrus looked up as Chara walked towards him. “H-HUMAN! YOU CAN STOP THIS! YOU CAN-” Blood splattered across the pavement as Chara fell to the ground. 

“P-papyrus… run!” Asriel yelled. Chara was pinned to the ground by a bone through both of her arms. Papyrus stared at the goat child. “I WON’T LEAVE YOU HERE!” He said determinedly. Asriel shook his head. “It's not safe!” He yelled as he pushed papyrus away from Chara. Papyrus took one last look over his shoulder and ran.

Asriel pulled the bone out of Chara’s arm and tried to hit her in the head, but she rolled and slashed at Asriel with her toy knife. It turned to dust, leaving Chara without a knife. She ate some instant noodles and stood up quickly, launching herself at Asriel. Gaster threw her soul away, launching 2 Gaster blasters. “You killed my son!” He yelled. Chara jumped out of the way. She laughed at the skeleton. “There’s no way you can-” She gasped and looked down. There was a stick protruding from her stomach. Frisk, tears rolling down her face, was at the other end, gripping the stick tightly. “Sans! You killed him!” She said quietly, her voice faltering. Asriel ran over to frisk. “Frisk…” He said quietly, making her drop the stick.

Frisk sobbed. “Didn't.. mean to…” She said in between breaths. “Chara.. mean…” Asriel patted her on the back. “It’s okay.. You did the right thing.” He said quietly. Frisk got up and nodded. Papyrus and Undyne arrived, Undyne yelling and waving around her spear and papyrus crying with her arm around his shoulder. “NGAAAAH! Where’s the murderer?!” She yelled. Asriel picked up Chara. “Frisk took care of it..” He said quietly. He turned back into a flower as sans’ soul faded. He still had his soul pellet.

Papyrus hugged Flowey. “I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE OKAY!” He said. Frisk hugged Flowey and nodded. Undyne walked over to sans’ dust. “S-sans really is gone..” She said. Papyrus ran over to the dust. “T-THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” He sobbed over the pile of dust. “SAAANS!” He yelled.

Footsteps sounded behind him. “HUH?” Papyrus pointed his view backwards. His eyes met with those of an adult human. The adult smiled and whispered, “Hehehe.” Papyrus stood up and stepped back. “WHO ARE YOU?” The adult started frowning at Chara’s dust. “That Chara...an interesting but valuable pawn.” Papyrus stepped back again, with Gaster trying his best to guard the now-determined Papyrus. “...A PAWN?!” The human nodded. The adult then put his right foot forward and disappeared. Frisk screamed, “PAPYRUS! BEHIND! BEHIND!” Both Papyrus and Gaster looked behind themselves to see the adult, still in one piece. The adult laughed. "Don't you know me, Gaster? The one you cared about most?” Gaster stepped back, his eyes flashing with realization. The adult stepped forward. “The one human you wouldn’t take the life of?”


	15. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster meets someone he's met before.

The adult human, face covered by their shirt’s hood, stepped forward. Gaster stepped in front of Papyrus, trying to protect him even though Papyrus wanted to attack the being that had sent Chara to kill his brother. Frisk, admittedly scared, stepped away from the situation. The human then revealed itself to be a woman, gently smiling at Gaster. Gaster became even more furious as he tried to keep his son and grandson away from her. “Despicable,” Gaster muttered under his breath. The woman heard his whispering and giggled. “Oh, is that Papyrus behind you? Fancy meeting him here.”

Papyrus gave a little wave, but Gaster stopped him. “Go away. You're not welcome here!” The woman giggled again at his statement, trying to keep from laughing. The woman started grinning and softly whispered to Gaster, “Well, I can't fight like this, right here, right now, right?” Gaster said loudly, “W-what do you mean by that?” The woman whispered, “Huhuhu...it means I have to leave you here. What a pity.” Gaster was both confused and furious as the woman disappeared. Frisk trembled and stuttered, “W-who that p-person?” Gaster shrugged and admitted, “She feels familiar somehow, but, I’m not too sure yet. She acts like we both know each other just fine.”

Frisk nodded. Flowey looked at the group of people. “How sad. No one cares about the flower who just lost his sister!” Frisk saw tears in his eyes and ran over to comfort him. “Chara was mean, Flowey.” She said, hugging him. “I can be sister!” Flowey looked at her. “Why are you being… so nice to me?” He asked, confused. Frisk smiled at him. “You're a good flower!” She exclaimed. Flowey gasped at that statement. “W-what? You must be mistaken. I don't have a soul!” Frisk giggled and pointed at Flowey’s stem. “If you no soul, then what that I see?” Flowey looked down at where Frisk was pointing and almost screamed. There lied half of a soul. Flowey--surprised, confused, and a little bit happy--broke into tears. Frisk hugged Flowey again, trying to comfort him.

Later that evening, Gaster sat on his bed, typing Wingdings into his laptop. Gaster wondered who that woman was. He felt like he knew her, but he didn’t. He tried thinking about his memories, and if any of them included her, but a lot of his memory was blank. Being in an interdimensional rift between existence and nonexistence for 35 years really does weird things to one’s brain. Gaster continued typing, thinking less about himself and more about Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey. As long as his son, his son’s spouse, and his grandchild were safe, he had no worries about her.


	16. Kyle Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets up with Frisk at the park. A very short chapter.

“No” Gaster looked at Frisk and back at his laptop. “But...why we no go park?” Frisk wanted to go to the park today, but it seemed Gaster had other plans. Gaster looked at Frisk again. “Because, Frisk, it’s dangerous. What if the woman could be out there?” Frisk said, “Fine!”.....then she walked off. Frisk went downstairs and tugged on Papyrus’ cape. “Papyrus...can we go park?” Papyrus smiled at Frisk. “SURE! LET’S GO TO THE PARK!” Frisk cheered, “Yay!” Papyrus picked up Flowey, set him in the baby carrier, and went out with Frisk.

When they arrived, Frisk jumped out of the car Papyrus was driving in, and climbed to the top of the tall rock. Flowey and Papyrus looked up at Frisk, having memories brought back. Then, a soft, childish voice interrupted Frisk. “Frisk!!!” Kyle climbed up the rock and looked at Frisk. Frisk grinned brightly and said in a loud voice, “Hi Kyle!” The two children played together while Papyrus and Flowey ordered some ice cream for them and the kids. When they returned, Papyrus shouted, “KIDS! WANT SOME ICE CREAM?” Frisk and Kyle immediately stopped what they were doing to come excitedly running over to the couple to get their ice cream. The kids happily ate their ice cream as they talked, which sent Flowey and Papyrus a relaxing feeling, especially after what just happened.

Meanwhile, Gaster sat at home, typing in his laptop. When he finished, he shouted, “It’s dinner time!” When he heard no response, he went downstairs and shouted it again. He then searched the house to find nothing. No one there. Then, the front door opened. “HI DAD!” Gaster looked worried. “I-I thought I told you not to go out!” Papyrus then looked surprised and said, “ WHAT? I WAS NEVER TOLD THAT! FRISK ASKED ME IF WE COULD GO!” Gaster then stared down at Frisk, looking daggers into her. “S-sorry,” Frisk mumbled quietly. Gaster sighed, and stated, “Just, from now on, when I say no, don’t go and ask Papyrus.” Frisk nodded shamefully and then said, “I bring friend!” Kyle then gleefully stepped in front of Frisk, and stated, “I’m Kyle!” Gaster nervously smiled. “Hello, Kyle.” Everyone stepped inside and Papyrus closed the door, and almost instantly, Frisk and Kyle ran off to play together.

“Thanks for letting me come over, Frisk!” Kyle’s parents had come to pick Kyle up, and they both looked optimistically sad. “Thanks, Kyle. I hope to see again!” Kyle nodded and left with his parents, and Frisk waved. As Gaster closed the front door to the house, Frisk went to her room.

Kyle complained to his mom, “I don’t feel very good.” His mom felt is forehead. “Oh no...you’ve got a fever.” Kyle then ran away toward the bathroom and puked. His mom came running over, giving him some medicine.


	17. Kyle Gets Very Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter (again). Kyle is sick and his mom tries to fix it, while Andromeda watches them. Don't worry, this chapter is just buildup. Hold on tight, because the ending is coming!

It wasn't long before Kyle collapsed in his mom’s arms, his body going limp. He had an incredibly high fever and it showed no signs of stopping. She laid Kyle down on her bed, and then grabbed an ice-cold rag and laid it on his head.

Kyle stirred a bit, but quickly fell back into unconsciousness. His mom hovered over the small child, waiting for any signs that he was waking up. “Kyle…please be okay..” She said quietly. This has to do with those monsters, she thought. She resolved to not let him play with Frisk anymore. About an hour later, Kyle woke up, reporting that he felt dizzy and nauseous. She decided to then take him to the doctor. There, she thought, the illness he had could be figured out and resolved. But, it wasn't. The doctors had reported it being an unidentifiable disease, and one that seemed to be mildly contagious. They told her that if it continued, he might have to be taken into the hospital. She left the doctor’s office with Kyle and a whole lot of nothing. No information, no medication. For a parent who wants to see her child well, things like this drive her over the edge. Kyle glanced at his mom. “Mommy? If I do go into the hospital...can you tell Frisk that I said that I’m very sick...and…” His mom cut him off, “No.” Kyle looked even more saddened, almost to the point of crying. “W-why?” She glared at him, frustrated but a little empathetic. “The monsters caused your disease.” Kyle then gasped, and went to a fuming state. “No! How do you know that?” His mom replied with silence, then left his bedroom.

The woman watched Kyle from outside. “Yes...in an hour, he’ll die. Hmm. But I’ll have to be there to watch him die. I want to see his suffering.” She thought about it for a moment, only to give up on the subject for a little to ponder over other things. But, she couldn't concentrate as her only point of focus was to kill her third son. She remembered the feeling of absolute disgust when Kyle left the house, only to be seen with another parent. She remembered his exact words when he left. “Mom...no, Andromeda...I can't stand you performing science tests on me and watching me suffer. I just can't!” He then slammed the door. For a toddler, he was quite smart. Which made him her number one test subject when she continued Gaster’s legacy. Except, she took a different road later on in life. A very different road.


	18. As The Story Starts To Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda strikes again, this time with someone more important to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I thoroughly enjoyed this. Also, a teacher almost saw this chapter because I was writing it at school. Luckily, I hid it in time.  
> -Hoisans
> 
> Also I thought I should put this even though it says in bold letters "graphic descriptions of violence": there is a lot of violence aimed at a child, so just beware and stuff.

Kyle looked around his room weakly. He felt like he would throw up, and he did so, all over his bed. He called for his mom. “Mommy!” It seemed unusually warm, even though Kyle was on top of his blanket. His mom rushed up the stairs and into Kyle’s room. As she entered Kyle’s room, she frowned. “Oh no!” She got a couple of rags, one of them to wipe Kyle’s dirty face with, and some more rags to clean up the mess. Before she cleaned the mess, though, she escorted Kyle into her room, and on her bed. Then, she left to clean up the mess.

Andromeda grinned. “Yes...this is my chance.” She went over to look into the master bedroom’s window, spotting Kyle all alone. Poor child. Left alone by an idiot like her? She might as well kill them, then. Right?

A smash was heard in the master bedroom window and a sound of Kyle screaming. His mom sprinted over there faster than the speed of light to find a woman holding Kyle by the neck. “Hey! Put my child down!” Kyle’s mom screamed. She ran over and punched Andromeda, only for it to be followed by Andromeda stabbing her with her knife. Kyle shouted, “MOMMY!!!” And then broke into tears. Andromeda laughed, grinning wider. “Idiot. You can stop crying. Soon, you’ll meet your so-called mommy in the afterlife.” Kyle then shot Andromeda a confused look. “Afterlife?” Andromeda laughed. “Don't you get it? You idiot. In a few minutes, you'll be dead.” She said condescendingly, like it was his fault he was dying. Which, it really was, she thought.

Kyle shook with fear. “A-Andromeda?” He asked, realizing who she was. Andromeda grinned. “You know it.” She said dangerously. She twisted Kyle’s neck, resulting in him gasping for breath. “Put...me...down…” He said quietly, struggling to talk. “Why not?” Andromeda responded, flinging Kyle into a wall. She laughed as Kyle screeched. He struggled to get up, but ultimately failed. “Why? Why are you doing this?” Kyle asked weakly. Andromeda grinned. “You left me, Kyle. That made me angry.” She said, pulling out her knife. “Plus, this is fun.” Kyle squirmed away. “Y-you're a mean person…” He said. Andromeda picked him up by the neck again and stabbed him in the arm repeatedly. Kyle screamed, startling Andromeda. She flung him away, and a loud crack was heard as he collided with the wall. Andromeda cursed under her breath. She didn't want him to die this quickly.

Frisk stayed quiet. After he heard that Kyle got sick, she badly wanted to check on Kyle. But she couldn't. Meanwhile, Gaster looked in the newspaper to find something catching his eye. A heading read, “Woman spotted stalking child and breaking into house. Child and parent found dead.” If she was in the news, that meant that they found her, and police were probably after her. This is my chance, he thought.


	19. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Andromeda is revealed.

Andromeda sat in her hiding place, thinking. She looked down at her soul and smiled. Good. It was still black, with a piece missing. She had to do this quickly, or else that piece would come back. Then, her smile faded into confusion. When? When did it become like this? She ignored it, thinking it wasn't important.

-4 Years Earlier-

Andromeda and Gaster, now loving each other, had two kids. Both of them were skeletons. One named Papyrus, one named Sans. They talked about how they met. She remembered begging for Gaster not to take her soul, and Gaster agreed, but in return for her being his number one test subject. It surprised her that after just 6 years, they had already had two children. Now, she was pregnant with a third child. She rubbed her stomach, as if trying to comfort the baby. Gaster then looked at Sans and Papyrus, doing their homework, both in high school. It also surprised her how fast they grow up. It saddened her that they were about to graduate, too. But, she still had her baby to worry about, as it was just about to come out.

-A Couple Of Months Later-

Andromeda held Kyle in her hands, with Gaster nowhere to be seen. Asgore had called him away as the doctors pushed the baby out, so he must’ve been attending very important work. A day later, the doctors verified she was safe to return home with her new human baby, Kyle. As she returned home, she thought of how excited she was to show Gaster her baby. But, when she returned, still, no Gaster. She went through the back door into the laboratory, where the Core was being built. She walked into the Core with Kyle in her hands, trying to find Gaster through the maze. But, as she whipped around a corner, she caught sight of Gaster. At the edge of a bridge. And Asgore about to push him off. Asgore looked enraged, and spat things about humans being evil. Asgore then softened a bit, saying to never do that again, and to turn in Andromeda’s soul. Gaster refused, but still at the edge of the bridge, fell off. Andromeda screeched, “GASTER!” She could feel her heart rip into two as she observed Gaster fall.

Andromeda left that day. No one could find her. She made a house in the most remote part of Snowdin and performed experiments there. Her soul eventually turned black, as she was drove into madness.

-Now-

Andromeda turned and headed for Papyrus, Flowey, Frisk, and Gaster. She knew she couldn't kill them, so she had another plan.


	20. A Minor Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster Kid does a private investigation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise we're back with a chapter yAYA

Monster Kid bounded through the city, wind chilling his scales. He would find the murderer and bring them to justice! For now, however, he was really hungry. He stopped at a hot dog place and asked for a hot dog with ketchup. The person working at the stand, Papyrus, told him they didn't have any hot dogs. Papyrus asked Monster Kid if he wanted a hot cat, and Monster Kid nodded uncertainly. Papyrus gave him a hot cat, which was a hot dog with a cute cat face on it.

Monster Kid walked away with his food and resumed his patrol. He didn't know what the murderer looked like, but he would find them! The child cheerfully looked around for any clues as to their location, such as a knife or some blood or a suspicious character. He immediately decided that a nearby man looked suspicious, so he went to interrogate him.

“What is your name?” Monster Kid asked.

The man replied, “My name is William.”

“Why are you walking on this sidewalk?”

The man walked away quickly.

Monster Kid tried to follow, but fell on his face.

“I knew it! You're the murderer!” He shouted.

The man laughed at him. “That's funny.” He said. Monster Kid ran off to look for more clues.

He looked around and noticed that there was a suspicious wood structure in a dark alley. He ran over to it- what screams murderer more than a dark alley?

“Hello? Anyone home?” Monster Kid asked. He poked his head into the structure and looked for blood and knives. All he saw was a woman staring at him.

“Hello, child.” Andromeda greeted him. “What brings you here?”

“I'm looking for a murderer!” Monster Kid stated excitedly. 

Andromeda smiled. “Well, you won't find one here!” She said cheerfully. Monster Kid looked around. 

“Are you sure? Do you remember killing my friend Kyle at all?” Monster Kid asked. “Maybe you forgot?”

Andromeda shook her head after a few second’s hesitation. “Nope, don't remember.” She stated.

“Well, why do you live here?” Monster Kid asked curiously.

Andromeda shrugged. “I don't have a home, kid.” She told him.

Monster Kid’s eyes brightened at the prospect of helping another person. “Are you hungry? I can buy you a hot dog- er, cat.”

Andromeda sighed. “I am quite hungry, but I don't want to waste your money.” She said dramatically.

Monster Kid shook his head. “Oh, it's no trouble at all, miss! I'll get you some food!” He shouted happily. He only got a few feet away from Andromeda before he fell on his face, but he got back up quickly and ran off.

Andromeda watched the child run. She wrapped her fingers around the knife in her pocket, got up and waited for Monster Kid to get back.

Monster kid came running down the alley. “Yo, I got the hot cat!” He shouted. He entered the small shack and held out the food proudly. Andromeda took the hot cat and bit into it.

She pulled out the knife and smiled at Monster Kid. “Looking for a murderer, huh? Guess you found them.” She said ominously.

“Yo… knives are dangerous, dude…” Monster Kid said. “C’mon, put it down.”

Andromeda attempted to stab the child, but he was already sprinting out of the alley.

Monster Kid ran like there was no tomorrow. He had to get to the police station, had to tell them that he found the murderer… he then fell on his face.

He arrived a few minutes later. He sprinted into the station, finally making it to the front desk.

“Yo, I was attacked by this homeless lady and she tried to stab me and I can show you where she's hiding we have to hurry though because I think she's going to move and I think she killed Kyle!”

The officer at the desk sighed. “Please explain clearly what happened, kid.”

“Well, I was looking for a murderer who killed a dude that was my friend and I met this homeless lady. She was like “‘yo, you're really awesome and handsome, monster kid!’ Actually, that didn't happen. She asked for food and I gave her a hot cat then she tried to stab me!”

“Fine, we’ll check this out. I'll call in an officer and we’ll figure it out.” The officer said.

Monster Kid waited and eventually another officer came to help him. He led them to the place where Andromeda had hidden.

“Looks like they left in a hurry.” The officer said, picking up some pillows and blankets left on the scene. “Looks like these have blood on them- probably murdered someone before she attacked you. If you see her again, tell us right away.”

“I will, dude!” Monster Kid replied. He watched as the officer walked away. He prepared to go home and started walking away from the scene.

Andromeda leapt out of the shadows and grabbed the child’s neck. She stabbed him in the back before he could react, then she threw him to the ground and stomped on his neck.

Later that day, police found his dust scattered around the alley with his shirt ripped to shreds. Written in a mixture of dust and blood on the wall was a message that read, “I am Andromeda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a very cheerful and inspiring chapter *hiding under desk because I told my friend the MK fanboy that MK would have a part soon*


	21. The Dawn Sheds New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivation strikes upon the team as they reform from tragedy.

Papyrus walked in circles around the living room rug, with Flowey in a pot beside him. Flowey stammered, “Papy, anything wrong?”

He got no response. Instead of continuing, he decided to see what was on TV. So, he pulled the TV remote over next to him with vines and turned the TV on. He looked up at the screen as a news flash appeared. 

Flowey then exclaimed, “Papyrus, look!” Papyrus directed his attention toward the TV to watch as a news reporter explained Monster Kid’s death. Flowey hung his head low as he heard this, but then brought it back up as the reporter showed that Monster Kid was given a tracking device, which he planted on Andromeda. With that, they could find her whereabouts. Flowey gasped in excitement. 

“Yes!!! We’ll finally be able to get her!!!” The reporter went on about a special FBI-controlled smartphone app that locates all of the special trackers that exist. As the news paused for advertisements, Flowey wondered, how did he get the tracker? For now, he concluded, that will remain a mystery. He focused on getting that smartphone app and finally getting rid of that lunatic!

Papyrus stayed silent. Flowey looked at him. “Are you sure that nothing’s wrong? ‘Cause you’re acting like something is.” Papyrus responded by walking away to his room and slamming his door. That was followed by high-pitched crying.

“So...something is wrong.”

Papyrus sniffled in his room. Monster Kid’s death had reminded him of Sans’ death, an incident he swore on his soul never to talk about. It would just make him uncontrollably cry. But then, something hit him. He couldn't keep crying. He couldn't stay in his room and mourn his brother’s death. He thought, no. He couldn't stand anymore of Andromeda’s chaos. He had to stop her and avenge his brother. He had to make his stand. He threw off his battle body and put on Sans’ hoodie, which was stretched a little bit before finally getting to fit him. He left the room, determined to stop Andromeda.

Papyrus came down to a confusing scene. He saw Flowey looking at Gaster, who, with the front door opened, looked at the neighborhood outside. If it was a neighborhood. He could barely even call it that now, because of Andromeda. Her murders and destruction led the once cozy town to devastation. Buildings everywhere were destroyed and dead bodies lie everywhere.

Papyrus walked over to his dad. “Gaster…” For once he had lost his loud, confident voice everyone knew as his. “...I know things seem rough, but - GAH!” Once Papyrus had turned to face Gaster’s face, he saw his dad tearing up, on the verge of crying. He tried to save his dad, one of his only sources of motivation now. “D-dad! Aren't you supposed to be the strong one? The role model? If you give up, it’s all hopeless!”

Gaster chuckled. “Papyrus, just because I’m sad doesn't mean I give up hope.”

This reassured Papyrus. The deaths and chaos were definitely taking its toll on all of them, and he knew no one could give up hope know, or everything they knew would fall apart.

Frisk stayed behind them, crying in a corner where no one would notice. The chaos made by Andromeda took its toll, and that led her to reflect upon Chara’s death. She realized her pacifist ways and kindness were falling apart, and right now, she held what was left in her hands. She was filled with determination, as she stood up. She was sick and tired of Andromeda, and she was motivated to keep the still-surviving fragments of her morals alive.


	22. The Final Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda appears as the finale begins.

Flowey, in Papyrus’ hands, alongside Frisk and Gaster, walked along a torn sidewalk. Flowey murmured to Papyrus, “Look…”

Papyrus turned his head down the Flowey when Flowey gestures for him to look at the smartphone screen. Papyrus and the others had gotten very close to Andromeda. Actually, she was following them.

Papyrus scanned his surroundings and said, “STAY ON GUARD. SHE COULD POP OUT ANY MINUTE.”

Instead of Andromeda attacking, she softly walked into the scene, whispering, “You might be wondering where the rest of them are. Undyne, Alphys, Asgore. Guess what? They’re DEAD.”

Flowey whispered back, “Oh no…”

Andromeda jumped from her position behind the group, over their heads, and landed in front of the group. The softly touched Papyrus’ chin. “I see you’re wearing you’re brother’s hoodie. How sad. Your biggest motivation has only 1 HP?Weak.” She bended down and grabbed Flowey by the stem. “And you. Aren't you the evil one? The one who causes trouble everywhere you go? The little stupid goat thing who couldn't?” She then walked to Gaster’s position. “And you. You betrayed your king and your sons. You experimented on small, innocent children. The worst. Father. Ever.”

Gaster, offended, retorted, “Like you’ve done any better to countless innocent children!”

Andromeda smiled. “At least I save them the pain and suffering. Anyways, you flawed, terrible monsters and one human are what is holding me back.”

Gaster shook. “Holding you back? From what?”

Andromeda turned away from him. “From killing everyone, idiot. Now that I have all of you here, why don't I kill you guys? Starting with the pathetic, weak child who rants on and on about determination! Heh! How pathetic…” Andromeda flipped a knife from her belt and almost stabbed Frisk. Almost. Flowey, now transformed into Hyperdeath Asriel, had shielded Frisk from certain death. Asriel then gathered two swords, and sliced them at Andromeda, who dodged each oncoming attack, and even attacking Asriel back with his own weapons. Asriel then shot multiple laser beams, which had no effect. Each and every attack was blocked, missed, or had zero affect on her. Asriel started to wonder as he was attacking, how can they defeat her?

Andromeda chanted as he attacked, “Haha! Idiot! You will never get me!”


	23. The End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the line is here. The end of the story. Enjoy this chapter. After all, it's the last.

Both Andromeda and Asriel skidded back from attacking, and Andromeda charged at Asriel, swiping her knife so that it would create magic shock waves. Asriel flew to the right, then to the left, and enough to avoid the attacks. He blocked one of them, and turned its direction of movement around so that it’d face Andromeda. The shock wave almost sliced Andromeda before she moved in time. Multiple laser beams shot at Andromeda, but her SOUL refused to die. Speaking of her soul, it revealed itself to be completely black, with a piece missing. Andromeda swiped shock waves over to Asriel quick enough so that it would hit him, and they repeatedly hit him until he had just one HP left. Andromeda readied another attack when a huge fraction of her HP was taken away...by a Gaster Blaster. Gaster jumped above Andromeda, shooting powerful bones and trapping her SOUL in Gaster Blasters. They all readied to attack, but Andromeda’s SOUL emanated a shield that protected her from attacks. Soon enough, her whole body emanated that shield.

Andromeda grinned to herself. “What are ya gonna do, huh?”

Gaster thought for a minute before hundreds of blue bones closed in on Andromeda, who instinctively moved, causing her SOUL to become blue.

A loud voice boomed behind them, “YOU’RE BLUE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Both Asriel and Gaster shouted in glee, “Papyrus!”

Papyrus joined the two and stated to all of them, “TOGETHER, THERE’S NOTHING WE CAN’T DO!”

Both Asriel and Gaster nodded as Papyrus gathered bones in the air, Gaster readied a Gaster Blaster next to them, and Asriel readied a giant sword. The Gaster Blaster shot at Andromeda, with the bones joining the blast, giving it extra power. To finish her off, Asriel sliced Andromeda’s SOUL into millions of pieces. However, Andromeda’s SOUL started to reform, and no matter how much Gaster, Asriel, and Papyrus attacked it, it wouldn't die.

Frisk stood behind. She felt as if she had to do something, yet she didn't know what to do. Then, a lightbulb went off in her head. Except this time, it was a bad one. She had to give up her pacifist law and finish off Andromeda, and, in her theory, the overflowing determination would be able to kill Andromeda once and for all. But, she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to admit it, but she found just how horrible killing someone felt. She tried it with Chara, and didn't want to do it again. However, if she wanted to get rid of Andromeda, she had to act fast. Finally, she came to a decision. She ran over behind Andromeda.

Gaster, Papyrus, and Asriel, shocked, stared at Frisk. They all questioned simultaneously, “Frisk?!”

This caught Andromeda’s attention enough for her to turn around but not attack Frisk. Frisk impaled a stick into Andromeda’s SOUL, but while it may seem weak, the stick was overflowing with determination. That extra touch of determination was able to finally finish Andromeda, as her bodily fluids started to escape, and her skin and flesh started to shatter and break apart. She fell down, and Frisk could see her spine and intestines fall apart into a mixture of blood and dust. This occurred until there was nothing left of her, and Frisk watched down in horror. She had killed people twice now. She broke down crying as the others cheered.

Papyrus was the first to talk, with, “YOU DID IT, FRISK!”

Gaster then cheered loudly, “We all did it! We killed Andromeda! Hooray!”

Asriel, who turned back into Flowey, shouted, “I knew we could do it, guys!”

Frisk stayed silent. She had taken the life of two people.

Gaster walked over to Frisk, knowing exactly what was going on in her head. “Don't worry, Frisk...it was for a good cause.”

Frisk then lashed out, “I don't care! I killed her! I MURDERER!” She ran back toward the house in tears.

Everyone stared in silence as Frisk ran away from them. It was just so unusual for her to get angry like that, that they couldn't do anything but watch.

It was a while later before Papyrus, carrying Flowey, walked in the door. Papyrus set Flowey down and walked away to his room. Flowey looked over at Frisk. He said softly, “Frisk, I’m sorry...I don't know what to say. You're not a murderer. Both times you’ve killed people were in self defense. Don’t cry. Hey, you know what? I’m a worse killer than you!”

Frisk got up and wiped her tears away. “I guess…it's okay! We’ll rebuild!”

Flowey grinned at her new determination and spirit. “Why not start now?”

 

And so I put my pen down. There goes the end of the story. Looking back, it flew by all too quick. First, it was a one-shot series, then it became a full-blown fanfiction! I pushed the bridge of my glasses up as I got out of my seat. This was just the start of a whole new range of story opportunities! And, as Flowey said, why not start now?


End file.
